In the field of radiographic photographic light-sensitive material for medical use, rapid processing is demanded due to the increase of the number of radiographs caused by the increase in frequency of diagnoses and increase in radiographing items necessary for sure diagnoses and due to the necessity for showing the results of diagnoses promptly. Especially, in the field where processing in a short time is required such as arteriography and radiographing during surgical operation, rapid processing is essential.
Accordingly, in order to satisfy the above-mentioned requirements, it is necessary to promote automation and enhancing speed of radiographing and processing operation. An X-ray film used is also necessary to be provided with performance corresponding to rapid processing. However, in the case of rapid processing, deterioration in image quality is caused because the film is frequently processed with high pH and high temperature (30.degree. to 40.degree. C.).
For the demand for rapid processing not causing deterioration in image quality, recently, a tabular silver halide grains are used. Since the specific surface area of tabular silver halide grains is large, sensitizing dye can be adsorbed in a large amount so that spectral sensitivity can be enhanced. In addition, cross-over light is decreased and light scattering are small so that images with high resolution can be obtained.
The use of these tabular grains was expected to lead a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material with high sensitivity and high image quality. However, according to the study of the present inventors, the following facts were found. A spectral sensitizing dye dissolved with methanol for addition is easily desorbed to from a silver halide grain so that it moves over coating layers after being coated. Especially, when these photographic light-sensitive material is stored at high temperature and high humidity, fogging and reduction in sensitivity (desensitization) are liable to occur. Therefore, it does not provide a merit of using tabular silver halide grains.
In addition, in the case of a film having emulsion layers on both sides of a support, the so-called cross-over exposure phenomenon wherein a light emitting from a intensifying screen on one side passes through an adjoining emulsion layer and is dispersed by a support, giving image-wise exposure to the emulsion layer on the opposite side is caused so that sharpness of image is deteriorated.
Especially, an X-ray photography for medical use is provided with a fluorescent screen having an emitting material which serves as a light-source on both side sandwiching a film having emulsion layers provided on both sides of a support, and an X-ray image is formed by light emitted from the emitting material. Therefore, whether or not there is an influence from cross-over light from the other side greatly affects the level of image quality.
In order to inhibit cross-over exposure and improve sharpness, many proposals have been made so far. For example, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 132945/1986 and British Patent No. 821,352 disclose films wherein a dye is incorporated in a silver halide emulsion layer or a structuring layer.
For example, there is a method to limit the entering of the cross-over light to the photographic light-sensitive layer by providing a hydrophilic colloidal layer containing a dye which is chemically inactive, giving no influence on a photographic emulsion and which is easily decolored or dissolved out during processing steps such as development and fixing, giving no trace of coloration on the photographic light-sensitive material after being processed.
However, the use of a soluble dye, resulted in diffusion of the dye from the cross-over-cutting layer to an adjacent layer. Therefore, many problems such as sensitivity reduction occur. In order to prevent the diffusion of dye, polymer mordants such as mordant has been used as a fixing technique of the soluble dye. However, stain due to the residual dye tends to occur.
Especially, in the case of the recent super rapid processing with the total processing time of 60 seconds or less, the dye causes stain on the light-sensitive material after being processed.